SM64 Bloopers: Yoshi Commits Tax Fraud
SM64 Bloopers: Yoshi Commits Tax Fraud is the 7th episode of Season 2018 and the 58th video uploaded by OnyxKing67. Sypnosis Uh oh, Yoshi has committed Tax Fraud and now he's on the run from the police and no matter what he just can't seem to escape from them. Plot The episode begins with Yoshi happily strolling into the supermarket. He notices a sign that reads 50% off on All Fruits and Vegetables!, influencing him to raid a large amount (and possibly the entire store's) of fruit to buy. The cashier tells the dinosaur the amount he'll need to be paying. The latter agrees, but then the cashier also reminds Yoshi that he needs to pay for the tax. Yoshi then gives out fake money, thus setting the plot to motion. The cashier angrily calls the Tax Police, stating that they hate people who commit tax fraud. Yoshi is seen happily strolling out of the parking lot, only for Officer Pingas to step in. The green dinosaur, not wanting to pay, decides to hijack Mario's car, mocking the police officer on his way out. Officer Pingas then pursues the criminal. Near a waterfall, Officer Pingas tells Yoshi to stop. The dinosaur refuses and subsequently shoots out watermelon seeds he ate from, causing the officer to crash. Yoshi celebrates, but the policeman calls in the military. A tank shows up and blasts the criminal into a waterfall. Two police officers wait for him nearby the summit, expecting him to get off. However, he ends up descending down rather than turning himself in. Yoshi then turns up on another island, to which MarioMario54321 unknowingly fished him out of the water. Seeing fruit, the dinosaur immediately starts feasting upon it. A Pianta reminds him that he still needs to pay for that. Yoshi responds by eating the Pianta before proceeding with his meal. Two other Piantas, shocked at Yoshi's actions, call the police. Three officers subsequently show up at the scene. The dinosaur then eats a pineapple and utilizes his food as a laser, starting yet another chase. Yoshi then sees an airplane and makes his escape...until an officer fires a missile at the plane, ending the criminal's flight and landing himself into a Police graveyard. Yoshi evades from two zombie police officers with a pumpkin planted in his head. The latter zombie acts more suspicious before believing it's nothing. The criminal happily celebrates his evasion by eating the pumpkin. Unfortunately, this results in him getting spotted, starting more chaos. Yoshi saves his skin yet again by entering a narrow and dark mansion. Ashley spots Yoshi as a grave robber and subsequently transports him to the past, where dinosaurs continued to roam around. Characters * Yoshi * Officer Pingas * Mario (Cameo) * Sherm * MarioMario54321 (Cameo) * Piantas * Ashley * Chunky Kong * Tiny Kong * Lanky Kong * EM64 * The Cashier Trivia * Though the video is entirely based on the infamous meme with Yoshi committing Tax Fraud, the interpretation put here doesn’t actually show Yoshi committing the crime. ** The real definition of tax fraud is when one fakes information on a tax return. ** Yoshi just merely scammed the cashier at the beginning of the video via fake money. Video SM64 Bloopers Yoshi Commits Tax Fraud Category:Bloopers Category:Bloopers made in 2018 Category:Season 2018 Category:SM64 Bloopers episodes